Cry of the Hunters
by Princess Hannah
Summary: A view from beyond Chapter 11. Yes, this is my idea of how Lord of the Flies would end right before I read the last chapter. It was actually not that different, so DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS! Rated Kplus for stuff.


_Disclaimers 'n' crap: Haihai peeps! Well, this is it: my first (and, hopefully, last and only) fanfic that has nothing to do whatsoever with The Crystal Journeys. Actually, this is a Reading class assignment. I just liked it so much I wanted to put it on the site. This is my generalization of how I THOUGHT the book would end before I read the last chapter. I actually found that it's not really that much different then the real ending. So, if you haven't read Lord of the Flies yet, I would not recommend reading this. Just a warning. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!...Enjoy.

* * *

_

Jack looked around at his tribe, _his tribe_, his handiwork, his hunters. They, _he_, finally had that annoying conch and that disgusting Piggy out of their way. Ralph was wounded, and Samneric were tied up. They had virtually the whole island, and its pigs, to themselves. He looked down at the slaughtered pig near his feet, turned around, and threw his arms triumphantly into the air.

"Tonight," he boomed "We shall feast!" The hunters cheered and raised their weapons.

* * *

Ralph staggered. He didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious with the wound Jack had carved into his chest. He thought back to the battle, to Jack's demonic, painted face, to Piggy falling to an undeserved death.

_They're all a bunch of bloody savages,_ Ralph thought to himself before he collapsed among the fierce swathe of green that the sunlight played through the trees.

* * *

Jack sat upon one of the highest peaks of Castle Rock, overlooking the feast and chewing on a sizable chuck of roasted pig. The hunters down below were finishing their meat and were picking up their spears. Jack stood and raised his own spear.

"Now, hunters," he cried, his words lined with a toxic tint "Dance!" Roger instantly became a pig, squealing as he dodged the hunter's spears. Several times, a spear grazed some part of him, but he chose to ignore it, chose to lead the group on a real hunt. He left the circle and ran to the forest, squealing as he went. Jack raised an eyebrow, then grinned, wickedly.

"Well, hunters?" he yelled, pointing his spear towards the dark woods "Aren't you going to kill the pig?"

"_Kill the pig! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!_" echoed the hunters as they gave chase. Several of them grabbed burning sticks from the fire as torches and followed the group.

Roger had managed to lose the hunters. He looked around at the dense foliage around him and realized, with a jolt of shock, that he was a good ways up the mountain, near where he, Ralph, and Jack had found the beast. He froze. He couldn't continue. He had to go back. He turned around, but suddenly lost his footing and went tumbling hard through the creepers. When he hit the ground, he could feel that his arm had been broken. Seeing a light moving ahead, he staggered towards it, trying to call out to the tribe, but no words came from his mouth. The pain from his arm was draining him of strength and energy. He just barely heard the words "Look! There! It's the beast!" before the lights rushed up and the spears were upon him.

Everyone jostled for a stab at the thing. They kept stabbing and slashing even after they were pretty sure that it was dead. Then, one of the hunters with a torch was knocked to one side. He hit a nearby tree and the burning branch fell into the underbrush, setting it ablaze. The hunters screamed and ran, back towards Castle Rock, to their chief. Jack looked in wide-eyed horror as the flames consumed the jungle before his eyes.

* * *

"Ralph! Ralph!"

"Please don't…"

"…be dead!"

Ralph's world was swimming. Six boys were flying around his head in front of his face. He swatted at them, lazily.

"Ralph! You're…"

"…alive!"

"…Samneric…?" murmured Ralph, the sudden smell of smoke alerting him. "What happened? How did you escape?"

"The savages didn't…"

"…tie us up…"

"…very well."

"They went hunting and…"

"…set the forest on fire…"

"…so, we wriggled free…"

"…and came to get you!"

Ralph felt his chest. It had stopped bleeding but it still felt raw.

"Jack…" he said to himself. He stood up, shakily, and looked hard at Samneric "I need to find Jack."

* * *

"Cowards!" cried Jack to his fleeing hunters "We face danger and you turn on your heals and…"

"Like I said, just boys with sticks!"

Jack looked at the sudden three additions to his hunting group. Samneric stood behind Ralph, who looked malevolent.

"What?" yelled Jack "How dare you…!"

"How dare _you_!" Ralph snapped back "You want to govern these boys, but you want to make them _killers_? _Servants_? _Savages_? Look at yourself, Jack!" Jack stood still, trying to let Ralph's word go in one of his ears and out the other. After an awkward pause in which the only sound was the loud crackling of the increasingly large forest fire, Ralph ran forward and grabbed Jack, pulling him towards the water. "_Look at yourself, Jack! You see what you've become?_"

Jack stared at the reflection in the water. He did not see the image of Jack Merridew, he saw the image of a chief. A chief of hunters, killers, savages, whatever he wanted to make of them. He laughed, a haunting, chilling laugh.

"It's _perfect!_" he cried "Don't you see?" He ran towards the raging flames, arms swinging wildly in the air. "_It's perfect! I am everything I am!_" Ralph was about to scream for him again when, without warning, a large, lose, fiery limb from one of the trees broke off and crushed Jack beneath it. Just like that, he was gone.

Stunned, Ralph fell to his knees, staring blankly at the last spot where Jack had been. He felt great sadness at seeing Jack come to such a demise. Someone so young, his age, had allowed himself to be overcome by the darkness of his heart. We all have darkness in our hearts. It's whether or not we choose to let that darkness out that decides who we are. Ralph slowly came to realize this as the steady stream of smoke from an approaching ship came into being on the horizon.

* * *

_To tell you the truth, I think the only main differences between my ending and the real ending is that in my ending, more people die, the fire is started by accident, and Samneric don't join Jack's tribe. And there you have it. BTW, if anyone knows anything about requesting a new category or knows someone who knows something about it, PLEASE E-MAIL ME!...Thank you.  
_


End file.
